Mercenary
by Devil Dog11723504
Summary: A damned soul is teleported to Remnant for redemption. If only things were that simple, as the saying goes old habits die hard. (No pairings planned yet unless requested)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Me and a fellow author were pming and we both agreed that Felix's death was really a waste of his charterer and done unjust. So here we are, enjoy!

/

"No" Locus said emotionless. The single word shook my entire being, made me feel something I wasn't accustom to: fear. "No more killing"

"What are you talking about?" I accused "You're a soldier, remember?"

He stepped forward, looking down on me. "I'm not a soldier, I'm a monster...like you"

"Locust we are partners, SURVIVORS!" This couldn't be happen, no it was impossible. He would never betray me. He didn't even stop me from potentially dooming our own men. I was the betrayer! Always one step ahead! "WE need each other! What about our orders? Our reward? Becoming the ultimate weapon?" I yelled with my arms out.

"I'm not doing this for the reward, I'm not doing this because someone told me too. I'm doing this for me."

How could he do this to me?! All those years fighting together, all of the odd jobs to spread our name, becoming one of the most notorious mercenary groups and for what? To throw it all away for these...these pathetic simulation troopers? To save this planet and its people? Do you think this will change what we've done? We are beyond redeemable!

I let out a deep sigh "Then you can die with the rest of them."

Before any of them could react I threw the sword like key at my former partner to throw them off their guard so I could kick up the LMG into my hands. Why, was the only the thought I could form as I sprayed the reds and the blues.

Sensing danger from the back I activated my shield just in time to block their shots. I didn't need Locust to finish this. They thought they could beat me? Felix the badass slash lady killer? I'm stronger and faster then they could ever hope to understand. The freelancers were nothing, after this I'll become the strongest soldier alive. Finding a new partner would be my only inconvenience.

I fired from behind the safety of the shield causing them take cover. Why even bother when your just going to die anyway? I don't understand why you even fight! Your soul existence is to die by the hands of those stronger then you! You're nothing!

Plop "Huh?" Was the only sound I could make as I gazed at the beeping bomb attached to my shield.

"Guess we learned a thing or two from you villains after all" Announced one of the reds.

I'll be fine, I just have to release the hologram then reactivate it. There's no problem I- "Hey Felix" Tucker called "Catch"

The grenade rolled towards my feet before it came to a stop after hitting my boot. How? I am the strongest! I am the fastest! Why is this happening to me? This isn't how it works! "Wait!" I sounded pitiful even to my own ears.

Obviously the grenade being the emotionless killing machine it was did not wait and wasted no time detonating, sending my form in the air. I was allowed one brief moment to take in the world around me. To see the simulation troopers...still alive. At the top standing next to tucker was locust. My partner. That was my last thought before I was engulfed by oblivion.

/

Today was an especially beautiful day in Remnant. The sun was shining, the trees were dancing to the moment of the wind and four normal high school girls were doing normal high school girl things. Or at least normal for remnant.

"Are you sure this is-" Weiss looked at the duck tape holding the makeshift catapult together "Safe?"

Ruby gave her a serous look giving her hope that she would see the obvious danger in this. "Nah probably not" she snorted "Yang are we ready to fire"

"I'll send you out with a Yang" Came the older sisters crappy pun much to the distress of the rest of the team as she prepared to launch her sister into the great beyond.

Two weeks it had taken, two long weeks. All of their free timed used to gather materials and make blueprints. Mistakes were made and many a Arks were harmed in the making of this beautiful contraption. But it was all worth it now.

"Ruby I really think you should think this through" Advised Weiss looking somewhat fearful at her teammate. She never expected them to get it to work, so she bide her time and waited for this whole thing to blow over. Hoping that this would all become just a distant memory. Now this whole mess had the potential to become a very gruesome memory that would give them nightmares until the day they die, if only she had tried harder to stop this madness.

"The time for planning is at an end!" Yelled the smaller girl "Remember this day girls, for today we have made the impossible possible. We refuse to be held back by the boundaries of society, let none deny us this moment earned though our combined sweat and tears. Ladies, PREPARE TO CATAPULT JOUST!"

"Team JNPR is ready to fire." Informed Blake while reading from her scroll.

"Ruby we really nee-"

"Fire!" Ruby ordered, cutting off Weiss. Yang gave her a mock salute while putting on her shades. For a split second she wondered if this was really the best idea. She was about to send her own sister airborne at speeds unknown to man. Ruby could be in serious dang- she pulled the lever

Before Weiss could react her friend disappear in flurry of red rose pedals. She turned her back on the catapult and walk away solemnly. Her part was over, it was in gods hands now.

The world passed by in a blur of colors before settling to a light blue color like the sky, makes sense because shes in the sky. The red themed girl felt weightless as she soured through the sky. It was peaceful...

It begins as a whisper, a promise. The lightest of breezes dances above her fellow students. That breeze became a wind, a wind that her sisters had sacrificed for. A wind of freedom, a wind of justice. A wind that carried the cries of a certain teenage blond gi- boy. Target spotted.

Jaune unlike his fellow beacon students was anything but graceful, that not only included his fighting style but also his way of talking along with everything else that defined him. That's why it came as no surprise when Ruby spotted his form flapping like a bird with his eyes shut tightly while screaming to the heavens.

The heavens turned their back on the poor wannabe knight as Ruby readied her lance and let out a fearsome war cry akin to a baby bird squawking. Juane took notice of this and prepared the best he could. When people asked him why he was covered in bruises he would tell them that he killed a pack of beowulfs by himself...with a fork.

The distance between the two was closing fast yet the battle had already been decided...

/

Fuck you locust. Fuck you reds and blues. Fuck you new republic and the feds. This was death, an eternity of gloomy resentment. Wasn't exactly what I had in mind, I pictured more strippers but all I got was this empty bodiless darkness. So case in point...fuck you eternity.

I wanted to hate him, to loathe him for turning his back on me. But the bastard had grown me; understanding seeing as how long we've been partners. No I like to think we were more then that, and that exact thinking only made it worse because the indisputable fact was that he chose them over me. He didn't try to save my life or even bargain with me. He didn't care.

"Waken criminal" Fuck off this is my eternity. I've got the rights to all the hating in my hell. The voice was familiar however; reminded me of a certain red alien A.I.

"Fuck you Santa" I said using the name the blue idiot had used "You aren't planning on selling me to some demon sex ring are you? I mean I'm fine with it but I want to pick my customers"

"You're full of malice, more so then before" He observed only pissing me off further.

"Well this kind of thing tends to happen after your only friend betrays you and you get killed by the biggest rookies the galaxy has to offer. So yeah, if you're looking for someone to make slurs about your mother, what a whore she was, then I'm your man. You need an inspirational speech about your new mind set on killing your pals because 'you want too' then you might want to speak to locust. When you see him I want you to stare at him for me, he hates that shit" I muttered the last part. "Also don't call me a criminal, I'm a soldier and the best at that."

"Your pride is what got you where you are now, added to the fact that you have the mentality of a teenage human girl with abandonment issues. I will continue to call you the name you have so rightfully deserved, soldier is a title only to be given to those who fight to preserve or protect."

"Now that you mention it...daddy never did give me enough love, bastard"

He didn't speak for a long time after that, making me believe he was gone. Too bad, I was really enjoying our little talk. Of course he wasn't done yet though "Felix, even with your carefully crafted mask I can see whats really inside you." Ah shit this was going to get deep wasn't it?

"Organs, blood?" I supplied before I remembered my death "Shrapnel? Whatever you say it better not be love, any fucking friendly forest animals come out here to sing and dance with me and they are all going to die. Disney went out of business years ago, don't you dare resurrect it." I warned.

"I didn't think I would hold any change to your judgment before I came here"

"Great you said what you wanted too now get the fuck out, its really creepy that you're here actually, Christians would shit if they knew about this. So is death like some sort of simulation or are you part A.I part god? You know what never mind, I need something to thing about for the next couple FOREVER"

/

Poor Juane didn't stand a chance. Before the joust, Jaune being the little week man he was made a great big lance to compensate for near barren dry masculine levels. It made him feel like a Jack with a harsh a J like in lumberjack. What he did not account for was weight. Up until now the adrenaline rush that was aiding him keeping the weapon up was now gone. He could only watch pitifully as it slipped from his hands and fell back to Remnant.

In the half a second he took to look up it was already over. His ego would be even further damaged as a small girl wielding and even bigger lance then his collided with him with the force of a Boarbatusk whose wife had just left him. His friends tried to reassure him that she was no good for him anyway.

Pain erupted throughout his entire body centering on his chest where the lance made contact, contact however is weak word to use when the said connection was more like a newbie prisoner's first Friday night in the showers with Mexican brothers Pippy and Nacos who had been giving him the eyes since dinner.

Ruby pushed forward, feeling nothing as she took the scrawny boy with her. Jaune instead of going forward was now being thrust backward completely at the mercy of Ruby. Like every situation he had ever been in he just took it. Just like that newbie prisoner.

/

"Fool, you're not dead." He chided "Unfortunately it can be denied that you're skilled no matter how corrupted you are"

"Yeaah I'm a real corrupted champio- I'm not dead?" I asked completely dumbstruck. No way he was lying, he had to be. When he didn't answer I assumed it to be true. This was great! "Well what am I still doing around here?"

Just for old times sake, fuck you eternal death! What was I thinking? Simulation troopers kill me, ME? Wow now that's comedy gold right there, way better then any joke I could come up with. Oh did I have things to do! First there was...well there was. If I wasn't dead then...then what? Go back and complete my mission? Kill the reds and blues?

I'm alive. It wasn't over, I wasn't doomed to this hell that so righteously awaited me. I AM ALIVE.

Then why am I so sad? "Hey Santa why don't we keep her lights out? I've gotten pretty cozy here. I was thinking about buying a couch"

"You sad pathetic creature" it said "There's always a dissonance between how people act and what they're really like. Humans tend to characterize themselves a lot."

"The fuck you say?"

The A.I sighed "You've done enough in this world. As a favor my creator owed to a man most likely long time dead you will be going there. A home of real warriors."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

/

"Incoming!" Yelled Nora to her teammates while she dove for cover at the sight of the high speed projectile coming there way. Pyrrah hunkered down behind her shield, Rin decided that he didn't want to be apart of this and ran away while trees made sure too...Well the poor trees are fucked. Nobody ever gives the trees the proper recognition.

The leaders of team rwby and jnpr struck the ground hard enough to make it shake, sending debri and pelting those remaining. It was ugly as most disasters are but to what point was someinthing even the students of Beacon weren't prepared for.

The catapult of jnpr lay in ruins and the dust made it hard to determine the condition of the team leaders hard to determine. At the sight of Ruby's red cape Pyrrah ran to it hoping that they were ok. The sight that greeted her was demoralizing. A grief stricken Ruby sat over a lifeless looking Jaune. The smaller girl look to her older classmate and shook her head slowly.

Pyrrah dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes "Nooooooooo!"

/

"Its time" Santa informed

"Don't you dare!"

/

The rage queen made her appearance behind the two red themed warriors, she slowly placed her hand on her friends shoulders reassuringly. How cant you reassure someone when you're not even sure yourself?

"What have I done?" Ruby asked herself. It was supposed to be the new game of the century, her name would go down in history forever. They had worked so diligently to achieve this and all they received for their hard work was this? History would remember her, remember as just another screw up. The other members of team rwby, sensing an ominous aura, quickly took off to make it to the other side.

Weiss surveyed the area with detached eyes before she focused in on Ruby and Pyyrah crying. She then saw what there tears were aimed at. A knot rose in her stomach and threatened to put her in the same dilemma as the others but she stood strong. In the aftermath somebody would have to carry the burden. She could take it, being raised in white castle had made her an expert in putting on a mask.

Just before the mood could get any worse, Jaune farted, releasing the last bits of his masculinity. He sat up slowly taking in his surroundings, he noticed everyone crying and he adopted a brave face "Don't be sad"

He said right before he was crushed by a gray and orange blur.

/

AN: Well that's the first chapter! How many of you thought I was going to put Felix in Jaune's body? Don t lie now. Anyway we all know Felix is way too badass to go into Jaune, even with his Boba Fett bitch screaming death. Not that I don't like Jaune, its just too easy to make fun of him. No pairings planned yet (Felix has to be at least 29) but that can change if you guys so wish it. Also I need some help, any idea what Felix might look like under that helmet of his?

Obvious question that I will answer now so you don't have too:

No Jaune is not dead.

If you have any other questions just feel free to ask!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Starting all over

Meirelle: I'm like put all my experience points in speech so I'm great at confusing people. Like an older Jaune? Definitely a possibility, depends on what everyone else says (Or lack of)

/

"Let us hope you learn something from warriors of his world" Santa berated.

Before I could start to argue with the alien A.I anymore my entire world changed. Within an instant the weightless pitch darkness was gone and in its place was a gravity filled blue sky. I realized very soon that here, I was not weightless. Quite the opposite. Not only did this wonderful scenario greet me to this new world but all of my injuries sustained from that grenade were back, shrapnel was a bitch.

Holy shit this is really happening! For a while there I thought it was just some dream I thought up while my brain slowly died. I demand a refund and a proper warning! "Son of a bitch!"

I cut through the clouds, the air around me offered little to no resistance to my form. I noticed a small holographic key slot floating in the air not unlike the ones back in world I just left along with a key itself that was now falling with me. I had to give it to the aliens, they really turned something ordinary into something extraordinary.

So back to falling, after passing the clouds I finally got a good look at the world. Red, lots of red as far as the eye could see. That lying bastard sent me to hell didn't he? As I got closer I could see that the red shade was attributed by the local trees, weird. I didn't have much time to ponder the workings of this worlds ecosystem because again, falling. It didn't look like I was going to have to worry about being here for very much longer if I kept gaining speed like I was. Well shit, what is a highly lethal bad ass mercenary to do in this kind of situation?

Improvise, and what I mean by that is to find something nice and softish to land on. Contrary to common believe, landing in water will not save you. No it was actually quite the opposite, if you're going fast enough then landing in water was a lot like landing on concrete. Not that there was any water to be seen anywhere so that entire explanation was completely useless. Well then all there was to do now was...

I slammed onto the ground at high speed, the impact jarring my body and sent me reeling. My entire chest throbbed with pain that a few broken ribs was probably responsible for. It was almost too much, almost. All that sounds bad but really is much better then I anticipated, the soil on this planet must be extremely soft.

'Or the locals apparently' I noted as the humanoid figure underneath me twitched. He was a scrawny blonde headed kid with a black hoodie, jeans and some kind of metal chest piece which was now molded perfectly to the shape of my ass. Not the greatest first impression but at least he wouldn't be telling his friends about me anytime soon.

"Jaune!" Yelled one of his friends, I just cant get a break. The yeller was a girl with long red hair, she wore what I could only explain as a red dominatrix outfit with bronze armor. She wasn't the only one either, we had snow princess, pink girl, gothic girl, naughty maid and big boobs. Hell? Aside from the mild, most likely life threatening, discomfort I was in heaven!

However; from the looks reds were giving me that soon would not be the case. Thirty seconds in this place and I already pissed everyone off, applauds are in order. The smaller girl seemed like she was about to burst any second. What did I do exactly?

A groan from underneath me let me know that blonde was still alive. I hit him in the back of the head to make him shut up, with him quiet it was much easier to think. Most of them were pissed, why they felt this way I did not no. No one was going for weapons so I didn't need to get violent, yet.

Where did I even begin to talk to them? Did I even want to talk to them? Ten minutes ago I had just failed the biggest job of my life, was betrayed by my longtime partner and then some ancient alien A.I sent me wherever he pleased. Was that even possible? My head was hurting thinking about all of it. I needed to find someplace quiet and think

I take back what I said before, actually violence sounded great right now! I don't know what the hells going on and that's not going to make it easy to be charismatic! I reached for my waist to grab my magnum only to discover that not only did I have great hips but they were sadly without a gun. I didn't need it, seven girls weren't going to be much of a problem. Well six girls since I already sorta took one of them out.

Something hit my helmet with a tink.

This ain't even fair, I thought while my hand wrapped around the handle of the alien key. I stood up slowly to tower over all of those present, holding the unactivated sword out to my right. Don t hate me for this girls, I'm sure we could of GREAT friends under different circumstances.

Before I could turn this beautiful forest into the next scary bimbo slashing movie the short haired girl with red streaks spoke first "How dare you!" She accused, red dominatrix moved next to her into a fighting stance "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Did you think we would allow you to do this right in front of us?" Red dominatrix supported, her voice slightly familiar somehow.

"Exactly!" Screamed red streaks "I have exclusive rights to all catapult jousting in Vale!"

"Yeah!" Added the other before her face grew confused "What about Jaune?"

"Yeah about him cough collateral cough damage, sorry Pyrrah" She coughed.

"How can you say that? Without Jaune's collaboration none of this would even be possible! He did all this for you Ruby!" Pyrrah defended slightly militantly.

Ruby looked as if someone had just called her a crook "This was my dream! I put my blood, sweat and tears into this project!"

"No offense sis but Jaune kinda was the brains behind this, I mean look how many times he performed human test runs with the catapults. If anyone has put blood and tears into this then it's him" The blonde one added.

"Yang!" Ruby accused her sister.

"Ruby-" The white one started but I had already started to walk away. Why did I always get the idiots? I mean for once it would be nice if I could just kill somebody that wasn't the result of union between a prostitute and a passing truck driver. The sight of man dressed in green with a pink stripe of hair surveying the situation then turning on his heels and walking away gave me hope that the rest of the populace wasn't so bad. If this was even real in the first place. Fuck this was confusing.

I needed alcohol and in large quantities, now.

/

My quest for intoxication would prove futile after I made it out of the forest only to discover a school of sorts. Normally this would be the best place to get fucked up, my college years were exciting, but this was one of THOSE. Just looking around for a few minutes and it was plainly obvious it was a school for preppy kids, posh words, expensive matching uniforms and all around snobs. I didn't much care if I was seen, I didn't really much care for anything at the moment but I guess a heavily armored individual waltzing around here wasn't all that uncommon. I had already spotted a few others like me except with much more unadvanced armor.

Jesus please just kill my ass already, enough of this bullshit. Sure I killed a good amount of people in my day but shouldn't you be thankful for that? People started losing faith in you century's ago and then here I pop up to put the fear of god into them, maybe it wasn't intentional but damn if I wont take credit for it.

Maybe I'll just turn this school into my playground, kill everyone and in sight until someone finally kills me. That was as good of a way as any to leave this place, bloody, but effective. Yet I couldn't do it. Not because I would feel bad for killing these kids by the dozens or the hundreds but because I couldn't allow myself...to be beaten again.

This was it. My version of hell, somewhere I had absolutely no control. Santa you little fucker you really planned this out didn't you? Did my winning personality piss you off or was it my heart throbbing smile?

I took a seat on one of the many benches of this school and observed lazily in hopes of learning more about this place. It was impossible, I couldn't find the will to want to do anything. Every time I tried my mind just repeated the same question, why? Why should I cope with this world? What was there for me here? Santa sent me here to help these people but why should I bother. What can they offer me? There was nothing for me here, what I wanted was most likely way out of reach seeing as Santa made it clear I wouldn't be going back to his planet probably meant I was billions of light years away and without proper navigation no one could ever find me. What did I want anyway? The answer should be obvious yet I no matter how much I thought about it the answer didn't come to me only serving to make me more aggravated. The most logical answer would be Locust's and Tucker's head on fucking pikes but that didn't seem to fully satisfy me.

"Excuse me?"

So what do I do? Letting myself be killed and or suicide were not on the playing field. Maybe ill just let myself waste away on this campus. Speaking of which, I noticed many students carrying around weapons of some sort, some wearing armor like I had saw earlier. I theorized that this school was for training child soldiers. What really bothered me was that the majority of them had blades of some kind yet I could see they were technologically advanced enough to create flying ships.

"Excuse me" I heard her the first time to be honest but I wasn't in the mood to speak to anybody. I felt out of place here, like an alien of sorts. I had hopes she would leave if I ignored her, still though she continued to pester me.

I looked over to glare at the girl, she was wearing the same school uniform as the rest and she spoke with an Aussie accent that I assumed most would find adorable. Her hair was long and brown and led up to a fairly attractive modest face.

Holy sheep shit batman.

On top of her head for all to see were two overly large rabbit ears, actual rabbit ears and not the kind you'd see in an erotic magazine. They seemed to droop along with the rest of the girls stature as I continued to stare at her without saying anything.

Here goes nothing "I'm sorry I didn't hear you" I said in a friendly tone "Do you need something?"

"Well no" She fidgeted "I was hoping maybe I could help you, are you perhaps one of the late first years?"

I'm guessing she was a senior of some sorts coming to offer advise and guidance to her underclassmen. Very nice of her, people like her were the easiest to manipulate "That obvious?" I asked 'nervously'.

She laughed at this "A little bit. I saw you looking around like you didn't know where you were going, which is perfectly understandable, Beacon really is a big place. I got lost a few times at first too"

"It really is nothing like I expected" Now that was the honest to god truth.

"That's what everyone says" she informed "I could show you around if you would like?"

This was getting on my nerves "A tour from a beautiful girl? I think I'm going to really like it here"

She gave me a shy smile "I'm Velvet by the way" Introduced peter cottontail.

"Felix"

/

And there's the second chapter! So how am I doing? Am I doing the cast right or are the ooc?


End file.
